


One Sunday Morning

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol sunbae (23) and Baekhyun (22) are presently in college and living together. One morning, Baekhyun wakes up and finds a high schooler Chanyeol sunbae (18) sleeping on the bed next to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	One Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind Closed Doors (The Student Council's Secret: Book 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632773) by ParkBaekkie. 



Baekhyun is awaken by the blaring alarm on his bedside table displaying 7:00 in the morning. Turning it off, he gets up and allows the sheets to reveal his naked upper body. Last night's sex was so wild; the hickeys and bites all over his chest that Chanyeol left stand out too much on his pale skin. Even his ass still hurts, but he can't blame Chanyeol for that. It just felt too good and he asked for a rough banging himself. Now he thinks he might've become a real pervert.

"Good morning, Chanyeol sunbae."

Baekhyun presses a kiss on top of Chanyeol's head on the blanket, before he heads to the shower to wash up first, leaving Chanyeol alone on the bed. He makes sure to scrub properly, not leaving any trace of cum anywhere his body.

"Chanyeol sunbae. Wake up now," he calls his still sleeping boyfriend buried under the blanket. He thought Chanyeol is gonna be up after he takes a bath and all, but seems like Chanyeol is still passed out sleeping. The man must be really exhausted after doing it until 2 AM.

"Chanyeol sunbae. You're gonna be late for first period. Your lecture starts at 8:30, remember?"

The blanket twitches, and that puts a smile on Baekhyun's lips as he drinks his morning coffee.

Chanyeol gets up and rubs his eyes. Wait. Did he just fall asleep while writing a report at the student council room? Looking at where he is, he's on the bed right now. Who the hell took him home?

"Good morning. Finally, you're awake."

Hearing that familiar voice, Chanyeol turns behind him, seeing a guy wearing nothing but boxer shorts who's leaning against the door. Looks like this dude just got out of _his_ shower. He is now smiling at him all-too-familiarly, almost a bit provocatively.

That's not the point here, because who the fuck is this dude and what the fuck is this stranger doing at his house!?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Chanyeol blurts out with widened eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Baekhyun, "Why are you in my house!?"

"Huh? But this is our house..."

"Our house? This is MY house!"

Baekhyun is dumbfounded as well, seeing a younger-looking Chanyeol who is now wearing a high school uniform on the bed. He furiously rubs his eyes just to make sure he isn't hallucinating, and he's really not dreaming, finding Chanyeol still glaring at him the same cold eyes he had back then.

"Fuck! Get out of here!" Chanyeol stands and screams, getting a pillow and throwing it at Baekhyun's face. Sure, this dude looks familiar but he can't really remember when he saw him. Is he like, a brother of someone he knows? Come to think of it, this dude looks like Baekhyun so he must be Baekhyun's older brother. But that doesn't still give him the right to trespass in his house.

"Why are you still standing there? I said leave!"

"Ch-chanyeol sunbae, you..." Baekhyun clamps his mouth as he gets closer to Chanyeol, comparing their heights. "Y-you look so much younger... And you became a bit shorter..."

"I'm always this tall," Chanyeol says, staring at the guy who's leaning too close to him. He's even taller than this dude for about one inch though. How dare this stranger call him short? "And why the hell are you calling me _Chanyeol sunbae?_ You're practically like a college student."

"That's because I'm a college student and so are you!" Baekhyun yells, feeling annoyed. "And why are you wearing our old high school uniform! Are you into roleplaying now? You wanna have sex wearing that?"

"R-rolepl-- sex-- what!?" Chanyeol blurts out, chuckling darkly and running his fingers through his hair. "Hey slut, whoever you are. Listen." He pokes his index finger at Baekhyun's chest. "I don't go fucking around with people. I only have Baekhyun as my main bitch, so fuck off and get lost."

"Y-you jerk, what did you just call me?" Baekhyun mutters in disbelief. Hearing those painful words sounds too much for his weak heart. "I don't know what happened to you overnight, but why must you hurt me with those words? I thought you've already changed." He grips Chanyeol's shoulders and shakes him aggressively. "Y-you asked me to live with you and stay by your side, right? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Love? Hah. I don't know what you're talking about," Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes, "I don't love and I can't love, okay? Stop with this bullshit. I'm calling the police."

"No! Don't you dare!" Baekhyun suddenly hugs Chanyeol's back and forcefully drags him back to the bed. _Woah_. He himself can't believe he's this strong now, enabling him to pin Chanyeol down this easy. "Stay there."

"Just what the fuck are you gonna do to me!?" Chanyeol screams, slightly admitting that he's getting scared now. Some random dude who broke into his house might now rape him. Is this his karma for being mean to all the student council members, especially to Baekhyun?

"AAAAHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Hehe. You scream like you're still a virgin," Baekhyun smirks down at Chanyeol squirming underneath him, "Remember when I rimmed your ass and fucked you once?" He caresses Chanyeol's butt cheek and gropes it playfully "Hey, I didn't know you could be this cute, Chanyeol sunbae. Should I put it in today?"

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK!!!?" Chanyeol screams out in pure mortification, "Why are you doing this!? What do you want!? Shit-- don't touch my ass!" He cries like a kid. "F-fine! I'm gonna stop hurting Baekhyun's feelings anymore, okay!? I'm gonna... I'm gonna confess! RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!! I'm gonna tell Baekhyun I love him!"

Baekhyun stares, surprised at what he has just heard.

"You... you're not my Chanyeol sunbae..."

Chanyeol crawls away and shoots Baekhyun a suspicious stare.

"Aren't you... Baekhyun's brother?"

"I'm Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun states, "Don't you remember? We're dating and you're my boyfriend."

"B-boyfr--" Chanyeol coughs, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I-I don't do stuff like that..."

"What? But it's been a long time since we started going out! You told me you loved me after you graduated high school, remember?"

"I haven't even graduated high school yet. What. Are you from the future or something!?"

"Yeah, that seems like it," Baekhyun laughs to himself, "Oh my god, so you really are the Chanyeol sunbae from the past?" He cups Chanyeol's cheeks and squeezes them. "The in-denial and cold Chanyeol sunbae who acts so tsundere around me! Aren't you just too cute!"

"Shut the fuck up," Chanyeol mumbles, slapping Baekhyun's hand away, "And don't you dare touch me so casually even if you're the Baekhyun from the future. I want my personal space."

"You say that right now when we just had a mind-blowing sex last night. Look! You did these all to me," Baekhyun says, showing Chanyeol all his fresh and pink hickeys. He even spreads his legs apart and shows Chanyeol a small bite on his inner thigh. "Just look at how of a beast you are. You're such a horny bastard, Chanyeol sunbae. Fucking me so hard until I beg you to stop?"

Eyes widening, Chanyeol instantly looks away and hugs his knees close to his chest. What the hell. The way this Baekhyun talks and the way this Baekhyun looks at him is so mature. That was super hot and sexy. As expected of an adult.

"Hoho, if this isn't Chanyeol sunbae getting embarrassed," Baekhyun smirks seductively, prying away Chanyeol's hands and shoving him down the bed. "I bet all the past Baekhyun does was cry and suck your dick, huh? You wanna know what a pro can do?"

Chanyeol starts feeling cold sweats when Baekhyun's fingers unzip down his pants. Baekhyun palms his underwear, pressing his clothed dick using the heel of his hand until it elicits a response.

"You really got a big cock since then, hm? But let me tell you. Your cock's still gonna get bigger when you turn twenty," Baekhyun says, chuckling at Chanyeol's adorable reaction, "Say. How old are you now?"

"I-I'm eighteen," Chanyeol mutters, gasping sharply when he feels a finger playing with the head of his cock. "Sh-shit... What are you..."

"I haven't even touched you that much and you're already getting sensitive on this part," Baekhyun narrates while he gets the lube, pouring it on Chanyeol's manhood and teasing his balls, "Oh. Your cock is so cute, twitching in my hand like that."

"S-stop describing it, god-fucking-dammit!" Chanyeol curses, shoving his palms on his flustered face. "Just do what you're about to do!"

"Yeah? What do you want me to do, then?"

"Y-you know it already."

"How can I know if you don't tell me?"

"Just. Touch... my cock."

"Hm? What is it?"

"T-touch my cock."

Baekhyun tilts his head, pouting cutely.

"Hey. Is that how you make a request to someone older than you?"

"Please, touch my cock, Baekhyun hyung," Chanyeol says in a soft voice, "And make me come."

"All right, then," Baekhyun sweetly smiles, "As you wish, Chanyeol."

*

Chanyeol wakes up with a strained neck for sleeping in such uncomfortable position. He looks around, realizing he's in a familiar place he can't recall the last time he went to. Seems like it's a club room with all these books and stuff everywhere. He can't remember being here, though. The last time he knows is he was at home with Baekhyun having sex.

Chanyeol looks at himself, and thank god he's wearing casual clothes. Is he at the university?

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls but no one answers him. Looks like there's not a single soul around here. Suddenly, the door swings open after two soft knocks.

"Ch-chanyeol sunbae, can I come in?"

Was that Baekhyun's voice?

"Yeah. Come in."

Chanyeol waits for a while, seeing a small pretty boy walking inside the room. The boy is wearing a high school uniform, looking so embarrassed and anxious that he can't even lift his face up. Realization strikes to Chanyeol and he can never be wrong; this boy is Byun Baekhyun. But why does he look so short and young? Why does he look so scared?

"Baekhyun? What happened to you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol sunbae," Baekhyun mumbles in his little voice while he fiddles with his hands, "I-I didn't finish all the activities that Luhan hyung and Jongin asked me to do. P-please don't get mad at me..."

Chanyeol freezes, feeling weak at the poor sight.

"I-I'm going to prepare myself for you if you don't mind... Should I get naked now?" Baekhyun asks, already unbuttoning his uniform without being told. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

"No," Chanyeol runs to Baekhyun and stops him from undressing himself. He embraces Baekhyun and helps him button his uniform again. "Don't do that. It's cold and you're gonna get sick."

"But you told me..."

"Byun Baekhyun... You're Baekhyun, right?"

"Yes, I-I'm Baekhyun."

"Then, don't take off your clothes. Don't do that here."

"W-why?"

"Just because I said so."

"Huh?" Baekhyun is surprised at the big hands holding his arms. He leans away to look at Chanyeol's face, eyes enlarging upon seeing a man who looks like Chanyeol, "W-wait. Who are you, Sir!?"

Chanyeol doesn't understand what's happening either. Where's the adult Baekhyun anyway? Did Baekhyun return to being a high school kid? Or maybe this is some kind of a dream?

"P-please let go of me. Chanyeol sunbae doesn't like it when somebody else touches me," Baekhyun says, shoving Chanyeol away and stepping back. "I'm gonna find him. Have you seen him, Sir?"

"Oh god," Chanyeol chuckles and pinches his nose. If this was really a dream, then maybe he'll just enjoy it while it lasts. "Why the hell are you so damn cute?"

"I-I'm not cute!" Baekhyun yells. "And to be called like that by some random stranger is--"

"Look," Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's shoulders and faces him so that they are staring at each other. "Look at my face. Do I seem like a stranger to you? Don't you recognize me?"

"Y-you look like... Chanyeol sunbae..." Baekhyun slowly says, "Are you his older brother from a far away place?"

"Nope. I'm the real Chanyeol sunbae," Chanyeol says with a smile, "I'm older, though. I'm in college now and I'm twenty-three."

Baekhyun's mouth forms into an 'o' shape, feeling amazed.

"Oh. You mean you're the Chanyeol sunbae from the future!"

"I guess so? I don't really know."

"Where's my Chanyeol sunbae, then?"

"I told you, I'm Chanyeol sunbae."

"I don't believe you."

Chanyeol sighs. "What should I do for you to believe me? You want a kiss?"

"A k-k-k-kiss!?" Baekhyun blushes furiously, "Ch-chanyeol sunbae won't do something like that!!!"

"You say that right now when we just had a great mind-blowing sex last night in our bedroom. You may not know it yet but you were wild as fuck."

"O-our... our bedroom...?"

"Yeah. We're living together and we're dating for five years now."

Baekhyun stares astounded at the mature Chanyeol looking so cool and handsome smiling at him. His heart never fails to race at this sight so this man must be telling the truth. He really is Chanyeol sunbae.

"Then why... why did you change so much?" Baekhyun asks. "Chanyeol sunbae won't even smile at me, so why..."

"It's because of you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, patting Baekhyun's head and ruffling his hair, "Thanks for not giving up on me." He holds Baekhyun's wrist and tugs him out of the room. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"W-where are we going?"

"Let's go grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

Arriving at the convenience store, the both of them sit together facing each other with two instant ramen served on the table. Chanyeol hands Baekhyun his chopsticks which Baekhyun accepts with two hands and a polite bow.

"Wait, let me get that for you."

Baekhyun only stares while Chanyeol gets his ramen and mixes the noodles in the hot water. Chanyeol blows air on it so it would get cooler, before mixing it again with the chopsticks. After that, he hands it back to him.

"Here. It's too hot if you suddenly eat it like that," Chanyeol says. "Your tongue could burn if you're not careful."

"Thank you so much," Baekhyun says happily. He watches Chanyeol eat his own ramen before he can also slurp on his own. Chanyeol hands him a tissue when he makes a little mess on his lips. As expected of an adult. Chanyeol takes care of younger people well.

They eat in silence like that. Chanyeol is amused seeing a younger version of Baekhyun eating like a puppy. Why haven't he noticed before how pretty Baekhyun is? That small face and those pink lips. He is so fucking adorable.

"S-stop staring..." Baekhyun mumbles, feeling a bit awkward.

"Shit. I really want to fuck you."

"W-what?"

"No, nevermind," Chanyeol slaps himself and sighs. _Calm down_ , he might be Baekhyun but he's still a kid. "After we finish eating, I'll take you home."

Baekhyun's face brightens up.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend so it's natural for me to do that."

"B-boyfriend."

"Yeah. Boyfriend."

 _This kid looks so happy it's cute_ , Chanyeol smiles to himself. Now he suddenly misses Baekhyun. Where the hell is he anyway? Is he at the present time?

*

Chanyeol has his arms crossed over his chest while closing his eyes.

Baekhyun is staring at him.

"I said, concentrate."

"I'm fucking trying!"

"You're not trying enough!"

"This bitch," Chanyeol mutters, "Fuck it. I just can't go back no matter how hard I try."

Baekhyun plops himself on the bed. "But I already miss Chanyeol sunbae. I wanna see him so bad!" He pounds his hands and feet childishly. "Aaaahhhh!!! I want my Chanyeol sunbae back!"

Chanyeol clears his throat

"Hey. Maybe we need to have sex so everything can go back to normal."

"I can't have sex with a younger Chanyeol sunbae," Baekhyun firmly says. Then he smirks, "Well, unless I'm gonna top you?"

"Forget it. Stop imagining impossible things."

"Impossible things you say? Haha. Wait five more years and you're gonna eat your words."

"Don't ruin my future."

Baekhyun's phone rings.

"Hello? Hey, Sehun. I uh... I skipped classes today.. Yeah, too bad I came down with a cold... I'm sorry if I didn't text you sooner... Is it really okay? Then, please answer the worksheet for me..."

Chanyeol side-eyes Baekhyun.

"Oh, Chanyeol sunbae? Y-yeah... H-he got sick, too.... What!? No! We're not doing anything... I told you he's sick! No, no need... You don't have to come here... Yeah. I know... I know. Haha... I told you, it's not like that... Me? No way... I haven't even seen that yet... Seriously!? Wah, you lied!"

Chanyeol clenches his fist, watching Baekhyun leave the room as he talks on the phone. Does Baekhyun really need to hide their conversation from him?

"Bye, Sehun... Take care.. Mm... I'll call you... Okay."

When Baekhyun gets back to the bedroom, Chanyeol is already at the door blocking his way.

"Was that Sehun just now?"

"Yeah. He just called to check up on me. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just fucking asking."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Hah! No way."

"Your face says otherwise, though."

"So you two are still together in college now, huh."

"Yeah."

"Don't get too close to that guy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Baekhyun can't help chuckling at Chanyeol's adorable sulking face. He jumps onto him and backhugs him, affectionately clinging onto his neck like a monkey.

Chanyeol wriggles out of his embrace.

"What the fuck. Get off me."

"Don't wanna~"

"I'm gonna throw you away."

"Nope."

"I'm really gonna do it--"

Baekhyun quickly pecks Chanyeol on the cheek as he grins. "Haha. So cute." Then he clings to him again and asks Chanyeol to piggyback him around the house.

*

When the bus stops, Chanyeol is the first to get off followed by Baekhyun behind him. The shared apartment where Baekhyun and Sehun are staying at is just close around here, if Chanyeol remembers.

"Babe, are you all right?" Chanyeol asks, receiving a small nod from Baekhyun as a response. "You look cold, though."

Blushing when he hears that endearment, Baekhyun rubs his palms together and blows on his frozen hands.

"I'm... fine..."

"Wait," Chanyeol takes off his jacket and wears it on Baekhyun's body to keep him warm. He pulls up the hoodie on Baekhyun's head and ties the knot around Baekhyun's neck. "There. Still cold?"

"Not anymore," Baekhyun says while he snuggles closer to the taller as they walk side by side. "Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Chanyeol also wonders why. Maybe, thinking way back, he treated Baekhyun way too harshly. He was an asshole who was selfish and afraid. He hurt Baekhyun a lot with his words and actions. So probably, he wants to make up to that guilt, even just a little bit.

Chanyeol faces Baekhyun and holds his shoulders, looking at his eyes.

"Why? You don't want me to be nice?"

"I-I do... But I'm scared," Baekhyun mutters, "Because when this happens and I feel happy, I think something bad is gonna happen... I don't want this feeling, Chanyeol sunbae..."

"No. Don't be scared. I'm so sorry," Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into a hug and soothes the back of his head, "I should've realized how precious you are to me... I made you like this... It's all my fault."

"Mm-mm," Baekhyun shakes his head and embraces Chanyeol back, "I don't think I've told you this yet... but I choose to stay by your side no matter what... Even if it hurts, I'll still love you with all my heart..."

"What did I do to deserve you," Chanyeol says, feeling tears forming in his eyes as he remembers his past self, "You're such a wonderful person, Baekhyun... I love you so much..."

A bright smile makes its way into Baekhyun's lips hearing those lovely words from Chanyeol.

"If ever Chanyeol sunbae told you he doesn't love you, or he said he doesn't need you and he wants you gone from his life, trust me, he's lying," Chanyeol says as he touches Baekhyun's cheek, "And if ever he hurts you and pushes you away, that only means, he wants you to stay and never leave his side. He just wants someone to be there for him, because you see, Chanyeol sunbae is a lonely and empty person... No one understands him better than you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun finds himself crying, too, seeing Chanyeol cry. The tears on his eyes seem to have a life on their own.

"Okay..."

Chanyeol gently wipes the tears on Baekhyun's cheek.

"The future is more beautiful because we're always together there. Even though we fight a lot and often misunderstand each other, we still resolve things at the end of the day. So Baekhyun, hang in there, okay?"

Baekhyun nods, smiling at him.

"Okay..."

Chanyeol offers his hand to Baekhyun.

"Here. Let's hold hands."

Instead of taking Chanyeol's hand, Baekhyun chooses to cup Chanyeol's face instead, tipping his toes up and pressing his mouth on Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol stills at the sudden kiss, but he ends up closing his eyes anyway. He holds Baekhyun's waist and pulls him closer, kissing him back.

*

"Chanyeol sunbae?"

"What?"

Baekhyun is now resting his head on top of Chanyeol's lap as the two of them watch television at the living room. Seems like Chanyeol has tamed a bit now after he helped him take care of his morning wood.

"I just thought about it all of a sudden but... But, when you return back to your time..."

"When I return back to my time?"

"You should treat Baekhyun a little bit better."

Chanyeol stares.

"I mean, you haven't told him your feelings, right?" Baekhyun asks. "Because you're scared, because of your family issue, because you don't wanna take risks. I know you have your reasons, right?"

"How... did you know about that."

"I told you already, I'm your boyfriend so I know all about you. So as your lover, I just wanna tell you to take care of Baekhyun more gently. You know, he's just a weak boy who loves you too much... He just wants to be loved by you, so don't push him away, okay?"

Chanyeol's brown eyes turn sad.

"If I make Baekhyun the happiest, will he... Will he not leave me?"

"If Baekhyun have left you already, then will I be here with my Chanyeol sunbae?"

Silence is only what answers Baekhyun. He jolts when all of a sudden, something wet has dripped on his cheek.

"Hey... Are you--" Baekhyun suddenly gets up in alarm, "Are you crying?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol has his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face unconsciously. He touches his cheeks and yes, they're soaked with his tears. "Why am I..."

"So, Chanyeol sunbae still knows how to cry, huh?" Baekhyun teases, smiling at Chanyeol rubbing his eyes and trying to stop his tears. He hugs him near and pats his back comfortingly. "There. There. I'm not gonna leave you."

"Baekhyun..."

"Hm?"

"Good job..." Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's embrace, "For hanging in there... I..." He buries his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. "I love you... Until I die..."

Pulling away, Baekhyun looks fondly at Chanyeol's pained face. His heart hurts seeing him like this, so he senses the urge to press their lips together for a kiss. He can taste the saltiness of Chanyeol's tears as he presses closer, so when he closes his eyes, he feels Chanyeol's mouth move, also kissing him back.

It's suddenly like magic. One moment Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol in his arms and then next, Chanyeol is already gone and out of sight.

"Chanyeol sunbae?"

No one answers him.

Baekhyun spends that night alone, hoping everything was just a dream.

*

Baekhyun is awaken by the blaring alarm on his bedside table displaying 7:00 in the morning. Turning it off, he gets up and allows the sheets to reveal his naked upper body. Last night's sex was so wild; the hickeys and bites all over his chest that Chanyeol left stand out too much on his pale skin. Even his ass still hurts, but he can't blame Chanyeol for that. It just felt too good and he asked for a rough banging himself. Now he thinks he might've become a real pervert.

"Was that just all a dream?" Baekhyun slaps his palms on his face as he thinks of what he remembers. "Chanyeol sunbae? Are you here?"

He looks at the space beside him, not finding any trace of Chanyeol there.

"Shit. He's not here."

Running out of the bedroom and going downstairs in haste, he looks for Chanyeol around the house. Where could Chanyeol be? Did Chanyeol leave him already? No, that can't be. Baekhyun feels like crying now, he's scared to be left alone. What's happening right now is seriously not funny anymore.

"Chanyeol sunbae, where are you!!!"

Baekhyun halts, spotting at the kitchen a tall figure with a broad back. His eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend peacefully making coffee.

When Chanyeol turns around to look at him, Baekhyun's tears start streaming down his face. He doesn't wait any single moment when he runs towards Chanyeol and embraces him tight. He misses so much this warmth and this scent; it's no doubt, it's really Chanyeol sunbae.

"I-I thought you already left me, Chanyeol sunbae," Baekhyun mumbles against Chanyeol's back, "I'm so glad you're back..."

"And where the hell am I supposed to go?" Chanyeol asks amused, yet a little confused at Baekhyun's sudden clinginess. He raises his arm and wraps it on Baekhyun's shoulder for a side-hug, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"You know, I just had this strange dream where I spent a day with the younger Chanyeol sunbae while the present Chanyeol sunbae got missing. Then the younger Chanyeol sunbae suddenly went poof! after I kissed him."

"Huh? What's with that childish dream?" Chanyeol faces Baekhyun and stares at his eyes, gripping his shoulders. "Are you high on drugs, Byun Baekhyun?"

"I-I'm not!" Baekhyun yells, blushing. "I told you it was a strange dream and it felt so real! Good thing you're now here again. Don't leave me like that, okay?"

Chanyeol laughs and ruffles Baekhyn's hair.

"Yes. I'm not gonna leave you. I'll just stay here with you."

"Then, I want a good morning kiss."

"Where?"

"On the lips."

Baekhyun finds himself being effortlessly lifted on top of the kitchen island before Chanyeol is kissing him on his neck, making his spine shiver. He places his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders as they share a lazy kiss. Chanyeol's hand slowly glides on the small of his back, urging him closer and kissing him deeper with tongue. He allows Chanyeol to lick all the way into his mouth, tasting how hot his breath is and how sexy he sounds as he whispers his name into his ear.

"You wanna do it here?" Chanyeol asks, already slipping a hand behind Baekhyun's boxers to grope his ass. Baekhyun lets out an _aahhh_ when he feels Chanyeol's finger teasingly tracing the crack of his butt, "It's still early but your hole is twitching already."

"Because I miss you so much that's why."

"Yeah?"

"Please touch me more, Chanyeol sunbae. I want you..."

Clearing the kitchen counter, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun's legs up so that the male is sprawled needy underneath him. He spreads Baekhyun's knees apart and presses soft kisses on his thighs, smirking at Baekhyun's flustered state.

"Oh no," Baekhyun cries when Chanyeol tugs his boxers down to reveal his excited cock springing free out in the open. Chanyeol flicks the wet head of his dick, making him embarrassed as hell. "D-don't... play with it... It's embarrassing..."

"But it's cute," Chanyeol says, and now he's gently stroking Baekhyun off as he stands in between Baekhyun's parted legs. "Look at your cock, it's turning into such a pretty color, Baekhyun. It's leaking way too much."

"Please stop teasing...." Baekhyun mutters shyly. He just wants Chanyeol to touch him but Chanyeol keeps playing around with his ass. "No.... Don't lick it... Hnnggh... Chanyeol sunbae..."

"Hm?" Chanyeol hums in between him tongue-fucking Baekhyun's asshole in the middle of their kitchen. The moans Baekhyun is making is causing his cock to harden even more. "What did you say?"

"I said, don't lick-- ah!" Baekhyun jolts, feeling something bigger and thicker intruding his ass. "D-don't rub on that part..."

"Why? Will it make you come faster?" Chanyeol pushes inside Baekhyun his index finger he manages to coat lube with. He slowly circles it around, nudging a sensitive spot, "But you like it when I do this, right?"

"You're wrong," Baekhyun denies, but he's already trembling with want and leaking hard as he impatiently waits for Chanyeol to put it in. He feels Chanyeol fingering his ass while also jacking off his dick down below him, "If... If you do it both like that... I'm gonna--ah!!!"

Chanyeol can't help chuckling at the sensual faces Baekhyun is reacting right now. Baekhyun looks so cute and hot at the same time, and it's making him more turned on. He takes his already hard cock out of his pants, stroking and preparing it for penetration.

"Should I put it in already?"

"Yes, please," Baekhyun answers, spreading his butt cheeks himself so that Chanyeol can have a clear view of his pink asshole, "Here... Thrust your cock inside me..."

Chanyeol aligns the tip of his cock into Baekhyun's entrance, slowly pushing his length until he completely fills Baekhyun up. The way Baekhyun's warm insides envelopes his whole cock is causing his body to shudder at the wonderful sensation. Wanting for more, he lifts Baekhyun's thighs and fucks his way deeply.

"Ahh! Feels... so good!" Baekhyun moans, squeezing Chanyeol's fingers that are intertwined through his own as they move. "Keep... Keep going...!"

"I'm sorry Baekhyun, if I won't be able to hold back," Chanyeol breathes, roughly thrusting his cock into Baekhyun's tightness until his hips turn numb, "Ugh... You feel so hot around me I think I'm going insane..."

"D-do it slower... Slow down," Baekhyun catches for his breath while he holds on to Chanyeol for him not to fall. Suddenly, Chanyeol tugs him down so that they're changing positions. He is instantly bending over the counter while Chanyeol fucks him from behind. "Ch-chanyeol sunbae, this position is a bit--- ah!"

"Babe, face here. I wanna kiss you," Chanyeol mutters, holding Baekhyun's chin and kissing him on the lips as he pounds deeply into his ass, "Open your mouth... Yeah, just like that..."

"Mm," Baekhyun whimpers, feeling Chanyeol nicely suck his bottom lip. He has his hands roaming around Chanyeol's chest as they share a kiss, appreciating how firm Chanyeol's body is under his touch, "Ugh... Chanyeol sunbae... F-feels so great..."

"Shit... This is no good..." Chanyeol pulls his cock out and enters back in, accurately hitting a spot inside of Baekhyun that makes the male jolt in pleasure, "I'm at my limit..." He grabs Baekhyun's waist and shoves him down the counter, fucking him doggy style, "How are you still so tight... Ah, Baekhyun... Fucking shit...!"

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes hard as he feels Chanyeol's cock reaching way deeper inside his ass. His erect dick in between his legs is already dripping; the way Chanyeol is thrusting into him feels very stimulating. His mind is getting all mushy. He wants more of Chanyeol to make a mess out of him.

"Ah, Ch-chanyeol sunbae, don't stop..." Baekhyun cries while Chanyeol touches his cock as he also fucks him hard. He feels his knees and hips almost giving in for how long he's being bended like this, "Oh god... Y-your hand... is so amazing... I'll come... when you do it like that!"

"Yeah? You love it when I do this to you, right?" Chanyeol smugly says, watching his cock go in and out of Baekhyun's hole. He pounds harder and faster, before shifting again into a gentler and slower pace, "No way. You're still tightening up at every thrust? Look at you shaking your butt excitedly."

"T-that's because it feels so damn good!" Baekhyun yells back, his whole face reddening. Chanyeol leans down to press a gentle kiss on his nose before laughing like an idiot.

"Sh-shit. Don't laugh at me!"

"How could I not? You're so adorable."

"Stop saying that!"

Not yet contented, Chanyeol carries Baekhyun up with Baekhyun's arms and limbs all wrapped around his body. He holds Baekhyun's ass as they walk out of the kitchen in that position.

"Don't let go of my cock. We're moving places," Chanyeol says, planting a little kiss on Baekhyun's cheek while he looks for a nice spot around their spacious mansion. Fucking Baekhyun against the door could be good, too.

"I'm... I'm keeping it inside," Baekhyun mumbles while he clings to Chanyeol's body tightly, "If your dick slides out, it's gonna be your fault."

"If I go soft, then it's all your fault."

"Just fuck me there on the couch."

"Let's go to the front door."

"N-no way!"

"It's fine. No one can see us here."

Baekhyun's back hits the cold surface of the front door when Chanyeol presses closer, enganging their mouths together for another searing kiss. Baekhyun harshly grasps Chanyeol's hair as the man continues thrusting inside of him. It makes his toes curl and his body tingle; Chanyeol's cock is reaching a deeper spot more than before. It's too addicting.

"Stop squeezing me down," Chanyeol whispers on Baekhyun's neck while slowing down his hips, "It's a shame if we come too soon so let's endure this longer. How's that?"

"Okay. Then I wanna suck you off."

Chanyeol inhales for air while his fingers play with the strands of Baekhyun's hair. He grunts, looking at the male below him stuffing his mouth with his cock. At every bob of Baekhyun's lips around his length, he can't help moaning as the tip of his cock hits the back of Baekhyun's throat. Moving his hips forward, he lets Baekhyun lick and suck his dick like a candy. Baekhyun looks so hot and sexy he could come right away at his pretty face.

"Mmngh, so big and yummy," Baekhyun giggles while stroking Chanyeol's impressive length using his two hands. He is kneeling in front of it like he was praying on it, "It's super hard and tall... As expected of Chanyeol sunbae, he really has a beautiful and handsome cock... It could be an idol."

"Baekhyun, please don't say it like that," Chanyeol glares at his lover worshipping his cock like it's a piece of art. "It's weird."

"Pfft. But why did you get bigger?"

"Shut up."

Feeling his jaw already straining from performing this too much blowjob, Baekhyun pulls out his mouth and strokes Chanyeol's cock instead. He offers Chanyeol his brightest smile, making up for the lost of warmth around his dick.

"Chanyeol sunbae, I can't blow you anymore."

"What do you wanna do next?"

"I wanna ride you."

At the living room in front of the opened television playing Netflix, Chanyeol sits on the couch with Baekhyun bouncing on his lap and fucking himself on his dick. Chanyeol guides his hands around Baekhyun's curvy waist while his small boyfriend enjoys the leisure of being the one in control. He knows Baekhyun loves it like this, making him suffer as he sets the pace of their sex.

"Fuck it... Do it faster," Chanyeol helplessly whines while Baekhyun takes his time grinding his butt ever so gently, "Godammit, Byun Baekhyun... This is so frustrating..."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun snickers, clearly having fun at what he's doing. First, he'll raise his ass fast, and then he'll purposely slowly fucks himself down, clenching his butt around Chanyeol's cock. "But you said we should take our time, right?"

"Just fucking hurry up and move your hips faster!"

"Say you love me first."

"Oh god. Here we go again."

"Come on, say it and I'll do what you want."

"Oh. Really."

"Yes, so please say you love me!"

Chanyeol sighs and stares right at Baekhyun in the eyes.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"Again."

"I loveee youuu."

"Pfft, that was cute!"

Satisfied, Baekhyun laughs and crashes his mouth against Chanyeol for another deep kiss to fulfill his promise. He rides Chanyeol's cock like a pro, lowering his hips down and tightening his ass around Chanyeol's dick until it trembles inside him in a good way. He can feel Chanyeol's fingers moving up to tickle his nipples, playing with them and making him gasp out of pleasure.

"You really have sensitive nipples," Chanyeol says, nosing Baekhyun's neck and sucking a spot just above his collarbones to create a hickey, "Ah, that's right, Baekhyun... Move your ass like that and make me come..."

"Haaah... I'm getting tired already," Baekhyun pants heavily, burying his face on Chanyeol's shoulder as his movements gets sloppier. He doesn't know how long he's been doing this. It feels like eternity. "Can't... move... anymore... Feels... very... exhausting.... Not... enough... energy... Must... need... support...!"

"Hey! You can't just leave me hanging like that?"

Baekhyun shakes his head weakly.

"Chanyeol sunbae... Please continue for the both of us..."

"Here goes why you'll forever be a bottom," Chanyeol says, laying Baekhyun down the couch as he hovers on top of him. He smirks. "What kind of stamina is that? You barely even moved for five minutes."

"I'll do better next time..."

Laughing at Baekhyun looking so defeated, Chanyeol does the job to adjust Baekhyun's hips for him to enter again. His cock easily slides right in, thrusting it smoothly into Baekhyun as he spreads Baekhyun's legs. He withdraws his dick and pushes back in, fucking Baekhyun into oblivion. The longer the sex lasts, the better it is.

"T-that feels so good..." Baekhyun says in awe, tightly holding to Chanyeol's arms for support, "Go deeper and fill me up... Haaah... Nghh... Dammit... Right there..."

"All right. Hold still," Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun after he leans down closer to the male's face, "Hey, baby. Give me a kiss."

Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol's ears and brings their lips together for a light smack. Then he smiles.

"Chanyeol sunbae, I wanna come now..."

"Yeah? You want it already?"

"Please... I can't take it anymore... It's been ages..."

"But it hasn't been two hours--"

"TWO HOURS!? FUCK IT! I WANT MY RELEASE!"

Chanyeol laughs, although feeling a little guilty.

"All right. Let's make Baekhyun have his sweet orgasm."

Baekhyun's breathing turns erratic as Chanyeol lifts one of his legs to fuck him sideways. Chanyeol thrusts deeper and sharper until Baekhyun is moaning and crying his name out of pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna come..." Baekhyun sobs, "I'm so close..."

"Come," Chanyeol commands.

Baekhyun spurts his load abundantly on the couch, reaching his climax and coming hard with such intensity. His head feels like floating at how amazing this sex feels like, especially when Chanyeol also comes inside of him, filling him up entirely.

"Fuck..." Chanyeol pulls his cock out with a squelch, stroking his manhood and sprinkling all of his cum at Baekhyun's chest and torso. He admires it so much how it complements Baekhyun's pale smooth skin. "What a nice view."

"That felt so amazing..."

"Yeah..."

Baekhyun rubs his eyes and offers Chanyeol a sleepy smile.

"I'm so tired... Is it evening already..."

Chanyeol chuckles at that. _So cute._

"Chanyeol sunbae," Baekhyun mumbles.

"What is it?"

Like a baby, Baekhyun stretches his arms up, asking Chanyeol to kiss him again, and so Chanyeol willingly obliges. He leans down and kisses Baekhyun on the lips but lazier and slower this time. God knows how much Baekhyun loves kissing that he can't live without it.

"Look at this little shit, falling asleep already," Chanyeol says as he scoops a passed out Baekhyun inside his arms. They head straight to the shower to wash up. "Babe. Wake up. Let's wash up first."

Baekhyun suddenly jerks up.

"S-school... I forgot about it!"

"Today's Sunday. No school."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We're gonna have brunch after washing up."

"You're gonna cook?"

"Yep. What do you wanna eat?"

"Hmm... Let's see... Oh! I want omurice!"

*

The sound of the knife hitting the chopping board echoes nicely at the kitchen as Chanyeol expertly chops the vegetables. Standing beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun can only watch in awe while his boyfriend mixes all the ingredients inside the pan like a professional chef. The rice gives a delicious smell, making Baekhyun's stomach grumble.

"Salt and pepper," Chanyeol says, laying out his palm.

"Uhm," Baekhyun instantly perks and looks for the condiment before giving it to Chanyeol quickly. "Here!"

"Soy sauce."

"Here!"

"Ketchup."

"Here you go!"

Turning off the stove, Chanyeol brings out a non-stick pan and sets it in low heat. He gets three eggs and cracks them in a bowl, before beating them with a whisk until it turns deep yellow and smooth. He sprinkles a pinch of salt and pours the egg on the pan, swirling it carefully to form a soft nice circle.

Baekhyun watches with wide eyes as the mixed rice is added in the middle of the egg omelette. It turns into a fluffy oblong when Chanyeol flips it to the plate.

"There. Now you can put the ketchup on top."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Baekhyun excitedly gets the bottle of ketchup amd drizzles a zigzag on top of the big omelette rice. Satisfied of his work, he brightly smiles and doesn't forget to take a picture of it to send in their group chat.

"There. All done!"

"Good job."

"But it's you who made it."

"You helped me cooked it so you also take the credit."

Since the omurice is only in one big serving, they have to share it together on one plate. Chanyeol gets a spoon and hands it to Baekhyun when suddenly, a faint memory flashes in his mind.

He sees himself handing chopsticks to Baekhyun before they start eating ramen together. They're at the convenience store that night; he rode a bus, took Baekhyun home, then he kissed him on the lips. Thinking about it, that was such a really strange dream, traveling back in the past to meet a younger version of Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sunbae, is there something wrong?" Baekhyun asks as he chews his food.

"No, it's nothing," Chanyeol gives him a tiny smile. "Hey. Why don't you feed me? My hands feel tired."

"Pfft. What are you, a baby?" Baekhyun scoops the omurice on his spoon anyway, then he aims it to Chanyeol's mouth, "Say aaah."

"Aah."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Chanyeol only stares at Baekhyun as he takes the bite, as though he's studying every inch of Baekhyun's face. Feeling the intense stare, Baekhyun can't help getting conscious of being looked at especially with such handsome eyes. He looks away and tries to suppress the blush on his cheeks, but Chanyeol is still staring.

Chanyeol smiles at his cute reaction.

"D-don't just stare quietly at me. I feel awkward..."

"I'm counting the moles on your face."

"Oh. T-that's..."

"Then I'll add them all to get the total number of moles on your body."

Baekhyun's face heats up.

Chanyeol lets out a smug smirk.

"Don't tell me you were turned on by that?"

"No. I was just! That was weird! Who would do something like that!"

"Weird? Like how you'd take polaroid pictures of my body and post it to your wall?"

"Ex-excuse me? Since when...."

"You were not good at hiding it."

Baekhyun sighs dismissively. "Fine. I give up." Then he grabs with his mouth the omurice Chanyeol is feeding him. "It tastes really good... I wanna eat your cooking forever, Chanyeol sunbae."

"Then you should also cook for me," Chanyeol feeds himself after that. "So it'll be fair for the both of us."

"I'm gonna start learning how to cook. I'll ask Kyungsoo to teach me," Baekhyun firmly says, raising a hand in the air for an oath, "I'll promise to cook for you, too until we grow old."

"That's like saying you're gonna spend your life with me."

"Of course. Who else am I gonna spend my life with anyway? I'll only get married to you."

"All right then. That's a promise," Chanyeol presses his bigger hand against Baekhyun's smaller palm like they're doing a hi-five. Then he laces his fingers through the spaces of Baekhyun's hand for a tight grip.

Locking his fingers with Chanyeol's, Baekhyun stares at their link hands, feeling his heart throb out of pure happiness. He smiles lovingly at Chanyeol.

"I love you so much, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol places his hand on top of Baekhyun's head to mess his hair.

"I know."

Baekhyun pouts.

"Hey. Say it back."

"Next time."

"What!? Say it now!"

"I'll say it when I feel like it."

"That's so unfair.... I tell you I love you for like, twenty four times a day, and you just say it like, every once a month! It's frustrating... You put your cock in me more than you say you love me... Isn't it that you only want me for my body?"

"Hah? Where did that come from?"

"In my mind."

"You should stop overthinking things."

"But that one vlog in YouTube said---"

"Stop watching those useless vlogs."

"That reminds me, I'm planning to make a video one day and I'll show our daily life as a couple."

"No."

"What. Why?"

"Just no."

"You don't like me gaining popularity? Is it perhaps you're feeling jealous?"

"Hah? What's with that assumption?"

"Isn't that true?"

"No. What the hell?"

After eating, the untensils and dishes they used are being washed by Baekhyun, but Chanyeol doesn't trust him to do a good job, so in the end, he just helps him do it.

"Thanks for helping."

"That's because you won't wash them properly."

Both of them stand in front of the sink like that; meanwhile stealing kisses in between scrubbing plates and then arguing over trivial things that will be resolved for another batch of kisses anyway. And maybe sex later at night.

"No. I said you can't."

"But getting a puppy seems fun..."

"Baekhyun, you barely take care of yourself, how much more of a puppy?"

"Right. Maybe in the next life, I'll get my own puppy."

"Fow now, a puppy like you is enough for me."

"Chanyeol sunbae, if I'm your puppy..."

"Then?"

"Isn't it weird if you have sex with your puppy?"

"HUH? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Forget.... that I said that."

"You're fucking crazy."

"But you love me."

".....well, yeah."

"Hah. At least I got something right!"

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. It has been two years since we finished this series so I really missed writing about Chanyeol sunbae and Baekhyun a lot!
> 
> Happy ChanBaek day! ❤


End file.
